Rapidly Torn Apart
by xxxafc
Summary: This is just my take on Bella's birthday party form JPOV and then the following chaopter, when Edward breaks up with Bella grr... and how the family members react when Edward tellls them that they're leaving Bella. Diff POV. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

JPOV

JPOV

Bella's birthday had been a mistake. Sure, Bella was everything to all of us, except Rosalie maybe and yes she did deserve it, but it shouldn't have happened. Not at all. If it hadn't we'd all be the same as before the incident – happy.

And it was all because of me.

_I _had done this to this family,_ I_ had created this mess. _I_ had ruined Edwards's life. _I _had ruined Esme's life. _I_ had ruined Carlisle's life. _I _had ruined Emmett's life._ I_ had ruined Alice's life.

_I_ had ruined my own life.

And really, it wasn't anyone's fault, but mine.

Bella, was just being herself, human, just like I had gotten used to.

But no. Bella just had to go and cut her finger. I still remember the beautiful, delightful, scarlet fluid seeping out of her fragile finger. After that point I barely remember anything.

My senses had taken over and I was completely in vampire hunting mode, I wasn't Jasper Hale Cullen.

All I remember is the faces of each member of the family.

And the mixed emotions I felt looking at each one.

Bella looked confused and guilty.

I wasn't surprised. Bella didn't care for her own safety very much, she felt guilty that she appealed to me so much. And I understood her confusion. How could someone she had known for months now try to attack her because she got a small paper cut?

Only a monster could do that.

Like I was about to.

I took a deep breath accidently, once again hit by her intoxicating scent. I quickly, quicker that Bella probably thought possible, was flying through the air, ready to take my prey. Bella.

Edward immediately blocked my way, stopping me before I could hurt her. But that just made it worse.

I could tell he wasn't breathing.

I began to feel sorry for him. If the scent of her blood was this bad for me, I couldn't even begin to imagine how difficult this must be for him. But, he still remained close to her, unable to let her go. He was in love with her.

And I just made matters a lot harder then they were two minutes ago.

In fact, I don't think it could have gotten any worse.

By pushing Bella out of the way, Edward had pushed her into the piano, where she crashed, sending glass – and her blood – everywhere. The glass sliced through her arm, a deep, fresh gash, from her delicate wrist to her delicate elbow.

Oh god, it would be so _easy_ to break her.

I turned to Edward, noticing his facial expression He was beyond hurt and angry.

And ashamed.

Well, why wouldn't he be? I was his brother, his vicious, selfish, disgusting brother, who had just tried to kill the reason for his existence. What had I done?

I looked at Carlisle quickly. He was clearly unhappy and a little appalled. But I saw understanding. I felt it.

I felt Rosalie and Emmett tugging me away, quickly, before I could do anything more stupid. Even though these guilty thoughts were in my head, the ones showing I was disgusted by myself, I just _couldn't stop_. It was too late, I wanted her, no, I _needed_ her. To taste that flesh and warm blood.

I looked at Emmet, he was clearly angry, furious, and quite obviously in pain. He couldn't believe me, the same way I couldn't believe myself. Rosalie, however, looked smug and slightly happy. Bella was almost killed, and Rosalie looked happy. I had never felt more angry at her in my entire existence. And I have never felt so angry with myself in my entire existence.

What had I done? Why did I have such little control? Why was I the weakest link? Why couldn't I just stick with this diet? Why did I feel the need to taste humans?

I felt the cold air rush into my system a few seconds after we stepped outside. A quick look at Esme's face through the window told me that the scent was captivating and to leave for a bitm until she got the blood removed from the floor.

I ripped myself out of Emmett and Rosalie's arms, running faster then I ever have. I did not need Bella's compulsive scent sending me into frenzy again.

We needed Bella to be safe.

And she would not be if I was anywhere near her at this moment.

Running through the woods was fun. Easy, and kept me from hurting anyone.

Who was I kidding? I just hurt everyone in my family, except Rosalie maybe.

I hurt Alice. This was her best friend I just tried to lunge on.

I stopped to hunt, killing two deer and a small fox. I sat down near a stream looking at my reflection, the reflection of a monster, a selfish, stupid, greedy monster.

And then I heard foot steps. I could immediately tell they were Edward's. I felt his anger, shame, and hurt before he could even speak to me. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I will do anything to gain your trust and Bella's too. Please forgive me." I whispered, knowing full well that he had heard me. He was just choosing not to respond. I took a deep unnecessary breath. I let out a shaky laugh.

"I have never in my life felt more angry at myself. I have never felt this stupid, selfish, greedy and this much hate towards myself. I am truly disgusted." He still didn't respond.

"Edward, I understand that you will probably kill me. I almost killed Bella, your life. You have every right to do so. If you had even so much as raised a hand at Alice, I would have ripped you to shreds, burning each piece slowly…" I trailed off. I looked up at his face, filled with pain and hurt. I took another deep breath.

"Jasper, I will not kill you. I'm not upset with you, I'm upset with myself." He said truthfully.

"Edward, how could you possibly be angry at yourself?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jasper, this was just proof that Bella could get hurt any second with us. Being Bella is enough to get her killed. I could have effortlessly been the one who cracked. Easily. It took everything for me not to help you feast on her innocent soul." He said slowly, his words overflowing with pain, guilt.

"I love her more then anything in this entire world. I will not put her in danger anymore." He whispered, almost sobbing. He swallowed a lot of air before saying the words sure to bring our family sadness, nothing but it.

"We're leaving Forks." He said honestly, his voice filled with determination, he had already made his decision. I felt sad, I was leaving my favourite home, the home I had really loved, more then any of our others from the past. And then I remembered something. Charlie.

"How in the world are you going to explain to Charlie that his eighteen year old daughter is running off to live with her boyfriend and his creepy family?" He was really losing it if he thought that he could make this work. I raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him.

He looked down at the ground then back up to me with hard eyes. "Bella isn't coming; it's only the seven of us. We're leaving, and never bothering Bella ever again." And with that he got up swiftly, leaving me no time to argue.

My whole world started to crumble around me. Alice. She would be devastated. Her whole family was going to fall apart. Our family. We couldn't live without Bella, whether we wanted to admit it or not.

After the rest of the family found out, everyone would be dead inside. Nothing I could fix, way beyond my powers.

And Bella wouldn't be there to fix it.


	2. Leaving?

I ran back home, miserable

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!

I ran back home, miserable. I had never felt like this before. This was my fault; we were leaving because of me. Forks, the town I had come to love, would be left. And more importantly, Bella, the human girl I'd come to love would have to suffer the impact of our departure as well. I disgusted myself.

I had been outside for hours, when Alice came to find me. She nestled herself in my arms and kissed my quickly.

"Jazzy, don't feel bad. That could have been any of us. I almost cracked. And did you _see _Edward?"

"Yeah Alice, any one of you _could_ have cracked, but you _didn't_, I _did_."

"Jasper, listen to me, Bella isn't mad at the least. She's guilty and confused. She's worried about you; she wants to make sure you're okay. She cares about what's going on with you, she honestly doesn't give a hell about what's going on with her. Look Jazz, Edward and Bella have already left to Bella's and Esme cleaned up all the blood. Let's go home." I slowly nodded.

Sure, home for now, but soon enough it would be nothing but a distant memory, because of me. NO deserved the pain they were about to receive, no one but me. Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella did not do anything but be great people who DID NOT deserve this. I took a deep breath and braced myself or what was waiting for me at home.

It would be pity. Pity, that I did not want. I wanted them to yell at me. To rip me to shreds. To ignore me. To kill me. To fight me. But no, chances were they'd all be sympathetic. Sympathy that I did not earn.

When Alice and I reached home, everyone was there. Bella was already fast asleep and Edward had returned for a few hours before he'd go back to be with her when she woke up.

I wlaked into the living room and everyone through me sympathetic looks. I wanted to kill myself. I was unworthy of this! I deserved to die! Edward however kept his eyes on the wall in front of his studying intently as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole world.

"Sit." He demanded. Alice and I heard the rage and pain in his voice and decided it was best to comply right away. I heard Edward take a deep breath and the whole family turned to look at him.

Rosalie stood up to check her hair in the mirror in the hallway. Stupid move.

"I said sit down!" Edward roared so loud I was sure people in Paris had heard us. Rosalie's eyes widened and she rushed to sit down next to Emmett.

Edward finally looked up. He met every single one of the family member's eyes before standing up in front of everyone. All eyes turned to him. I could hear Alice taking deep breaths afraid of what Edward do. She was probably thinking he'd attack me, but this was oh so much worse. I'd never felt worse in my entire existence. All my fault…this would positively kill Alice.

Edward's eyes were cold and the blackest I'd ever seen them. He took a deep breath.

"We're leaving." Pause. "I'm breaking up with Bella." He said in a hard tone.

And then it came, the agony, all the emotion. The hurt, the pain, the confusion, the love, the regret, the misery…

Alice began screaming. "Edward Cullen! How dare you even think of that as an option! I am not leaving my best friend in the entire world just because of your stupidity!" She screamed at him, never flinching once. Edward however…

"Alice, everyone is leaving, that includes you. We will not interfere in her life ever again, she will never ever see us ever again." he said in a cold tone.

"Edward!" Esme cried, "You can't honestly be thinking about actually doing this! Do you know how much we love Bella?" Edward flinched and looked down at the ground.

"I can't do this. Every second she's with me she's in danger of being killed." He said slowly.

Alice stood up from where she was sitting, sobbing uncontrollably. I had been trying to calm her but it was impossible. She walked up to Edward slowly, slapping him across the face – hard. "I hate you!" she screamed at him. "I hate you so much you fucking idiot! Go to hell! How could you do this to me? Do you know how much I love her? Don't you care?" Edward didn't even look at her; he was watching the wall over her head.

Emmett's rage was shown in his next actions. He ran to Edward flinging his arms around Edward's neck, holding him tightly, chocking him. "How dare you? We love Bella, there is no way in hell we're leaving." He dropped Edward to the ground.

Carlisle was up next. "Edward? Are you sure about this? She is the source of happiness for you. If you're willing to live in misery for the rest of your existence that's okay, we'll go, but Edward, do you realize how much you're hurting HER!? Please think this through, son."

"Carlisle, I already have. I am aware of the consequences, but Bella isn't safe with us. We should have left her alone at the beginning."

I took a deep breath. "Edward we can't go. Please, can't you see that by doing this the family is going to fall apart? Please, don't make us do this." I begged.

"Jasper, we're going and that's final!" He yelled, then rose from the floor where he had been sitting and ran out the door, to Bella, before she woke up.

Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and I were all sobbing painfully while Rosalie whimpered.

I would never forgive Edward for this.

Nor would I ever forgive myself either.


End file.
